The Perfect Present
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Uma tarde desesperadora para a doce Tenten se tranforma num sentimento de realização ao ver que, por fim, conseguiu escolher um presente perfeito para seu amigo. [OneShot][NejiTen]


**Disclaimer: **Como a fic é sobre o Neji, então eu afirmo que ele sim é todo meu!

**The Perfect Present**

- Que tal este aqui?

- Hnnn... Não... Não é o jeito dele.

A garota suspirou quase derrotada. Não, não e não. Cansara de repetir a mesma sílaba tantas vezes para a mesma vendedora. Nada era do jeito dele!

A comerciante, sempre sorridente, voltara para o balcão à procura de algo diferente, enquanto Tenten passeava pela pequena loja, pensando distante.

Na Vila de Konoha, havia pouquíssimos lugares onde alguém poderia procurar presentes, principalmente quando se quer um especial para o garoto cuja própria mãe não saberia presentear perfeitamente.

Com certeza, achar algo para dar a Hyuuga Neji no dia de seu aniversário era algo mil vezes mais difícil do que uma super missão Rank S. Você leu difícil? Não! Você tinha que ter lido impossível!

- E este? – mais uma vez a lojista perguntou esperançosa.

A jovem de quinze anos caminhou até o balcão e olhou o pingente lá exposto. Lindo, realmente. Um pequeno retângulo de ouro maciço escrito em prata força. A Mitsashi fitou atentamente. Ficou tentada, mas após tanto observar, reparou que por mais que lembrasse Neji, não era exatamente o presente perfeito.

Negou completamente desanimada com a cabeça. Ah! O que fazer? Queria tanto comprar algo realmente especial para seu amigo, mas não conseguia achar nada?

Um a um, a vendedora foi mostrando, perguntando e guardando. Logo, todo o estoque da loja acabaria, e Tenten ainda não tinha achado nada. Entraria em desespero a qualquer minuto.

Passou-se mais tempo e nada! Todos os pingentes e correntes do mundo não satisfariam o conceito de perfeito da garota. Quase pela sua segunda hora dentro daquele lugar, ela suspirou triste. Agradeceu a mulher e saiu de mãos vazias.

Andando pela pequena vila, foi pensando profundamente. O que poderia comprar? Correntes não deram certo, então quem sabe... Um novo estojo de kunais? Não, isso quem adoraria receber seria ela. n.n'

Talvez... Chocolates? Ora, claro que não! Absolutamente não! Eles eram amigos, não namorados! Mas mesmo que não fossem a dona dos olhos doces corou somente com esse pensamento simples.

Bem, ela poderia arriscar com algo feito em casa, como algum detalhe de madeira. Ta, como se ela soubesse fazer isso... ¬¬

E que tal uma kunai com as inicias do Hyuuga? Sim, claro! Completamente a cara dele! Tão perfeito para ele como vê-lo sair pelado pela rua gritando que é homossexual. o.o

Costuras? Crochê?

Uma carta desejando felicidades?

As opções acabavam tão rapidamente que Tenten tinha vontade de sentar no meio da calçada e gritar. Ou simplesmente bater sua cabeça fortemente contra alguma parede. Às vezes, isso poderia botar o cérebro para ajudar.

E no auge de seus pensamentos desesperados, ela vê justamente o causador de tantos problemas. Neji andava calmamente pela rua, prestando atenção no ninguém. Ah, se ele não tivesse nascido Tenten não teria que gastar um dia todo procurando seu presente.

Mas... Se ele não tivesse nascido, ela sempre sentiria um vazio impreenchível. Respirou fundo e começou a caminhar até o adolescente, porém desiste ao ver o mesmo se demorar alguns poucos segundos olhando tão cativamente para uma vitrine que quem o conhecesse, diria que não era ele.

Neji ignorou e recomeçou seu caminho. Não reparara na companheira de time, pois ela se escondera atrás de passantes para que não fosse vista.

Quando o jounnin sumiu de seu campo de visões, a garota correu até a vitrine que tanto chamou a atenção dele e, naquele exato momento, percebeu o que era. Bem ali, no meio dos produtos à mostra, fazendo qualquer um se apaixonar.

Em pouquíssimos minutos, Tenten entrou na lojinha humilde e saiu carregando um pequeno e maravilhoso embrulho. Agora sim achara o presente perfeito.

------------------------------------

Bom, estava ali. Sim, obviamente que estava ali. Não era nenhum ser astral. Apenas não tinha certeza do porquê de estar ali.

Ignorou o fato, dando de ombros. Suspirou e olhou para o lindo lago à sua frente. Sentado naquela grama fofa, pensando na morte da bezerra, vivendo calmamente, olhando todos aqueles lindos pássaros levantarem vôo e outros pousando para comer.

E também... Observando sua companheira de time chegar perto com um sorriso maior que a cara. Quando a via daquele jeito, a achava magnífica. Mas com um balançar leve da cabeça, afastou seus pensamentos impróprios da mente e continuou fitando-a chegar.

- Boa tarde, Neji.

- Boa tarde.

Tenten era sempre tão animada que nem se importava mais com a resposta baixa e sem vontade do Hyuuga.

Iria perguntar alguma coisa quando repentinamente a jovem lhe estendeu um embrulho. Um pequeno e lindo embrulho azul escuro seguro por uma fita branca.

Já prevendo aquele rosto de confusão, ela falou bem simplesmente.

- Feliz aniversário, Neji!

Os olhos perolados arregalaram-se surpresos. Ela... Lembrara de seu aniversário?

O sorriso tão maravilhoso da garota lhe deixou com algo estranho no peito. Carinho, gratidão... Era incrível, mas ele se sentira realmente bem. E também bastante curioso.

Abriu o pequeno pacote vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para que nada estragasse. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o conteúdo?

Aquilo que o chamara tanta atenção naquela manhã. O que, por um momento, o fizera desejar ter.

Era um deslumbrante cristal em forma de pássaro. Completamente perfeito, tinha entalhado uma pequena pedra que suportava uma linda ave de asas abetas, como se estivesse se preparando para voar para longe, para o sempre. No bico desse passarinho, uma única rosa parecia brilhar, pedindo para ser vista.

Neji não sabia o que responder. Era... Maravilhoso. Tenten lhe dera justamente o que queria. Era incrível.

Olhou atônito para ela, mudo. Na face da Mitsashi, um sorriso perfeito flutuava alegre. Um único murmúrio sincero também a espantou, mas de felicidade.

- Arigatou...

Ele realmente havia ganhado um presente perfeito.

**Owari**

**Yo, minna! Como ontem foi o niver do Neji, minha cabeça resolveu ter um momento de expiração xDD Espero que todos gostem! Não foi nada fácil sendo expulsa do pc, mas eu me esforcei ao máximo!**

**Omedetto** **Gozaimasu, Neji-níisan! (espero ter escrito certo ')**

**E nunca se esqueçam! Reviews fazem bem à saúde de qualquer um! Ajudem-me a me manter saudável! Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!**

_**Uzumaki Kawaii**_


End file.
